star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Heskal
Heskal was a man who stood in the service of the Eternal Empire of Zakuul during the time after the Galactic War came to an end. He was the leader of the Scions of Zakuul, a spiritual subset of the Knights of Zakuul. After Valkorion was allegedly killed by a stranger and his son Arcann took over the rule over Zakuul, this immediately ordered a mass execution of the heirs of Zakuul. This led to a schism within the Zakuulian Knight. The surviving Scions were led by Heskal, where they waited for the arrival of the stranger, who was to disempower Arcann. Heskal was later killed by Arcann after he saw no users in it. Biography A Human male from the planet Zakuul, Heskal was known to be Force-sensitive and was gifted with visions. This made him an important figure among Zakuul, in which he became one of the Scions of Zakuul during the time of the Great Galactic War. Throughout his time, Heskal had trained in the ways of the Force and had alway provided a lot of his visions to his fellow Scions once he gained the leadership of the order. He was also loyal to Emperor Valkorion, the immortal emperor of the Eternal Empire that would soon to reveal itself towards the Old Galactic Republic and the True Sith Empire that have been fighting each other for many years. Near the end of the Galactic War that ended around 3637 BBY, Heskal was aware when Prince Arcann later attempted to inform his father of a joint Imperial-Republic fleet approaching their territory, but Valkorion was already aware, and sent the Eternal Fleet to intercept them. In the aftermath of the battle, Heskal approached Arcann, who had recently recovered two survivors, Darth Marr and the Outlander to be brought directly to his father. Heskal reiterated his warning to Arcann that the Outlander was dangerous, but the Prince foolishly ignored him and told him to leave. Heskal was forced to comply, but that was when he received a vision of his beloved emperor been slain by Arcann. His vision came true when it happened that Valkorion was slain, and Arcann took the throne. After Emperor Arcann ordered the massacre of the Scions around the time of his ascension to the throne of the Eternal Empire, Heskal was among the few Scions who escaped the purge and settled in an enclave on the shadowport Asylum still under leardership. Around 3632 BBY, Heskal summoned the figure known as the Outlander and to Asylum and tested the foreigner to determine why they could not see the Outlander's future. Growing frustrated with his lack of foresight, Heskal outright attacked the Outlander but was ultimately defeated. The situation was about to escalate as the Outlander's companions arrived and ordered the Scions to stand down, which they did. After questioning what future the Outlander had for the galaxy after Arcann and his Eternal Fleet are defeated, Heskal then realized that the anomaly that blinded the Scions to the future was that Valkorion, the Immortal Emperor, had survived within the Outlander's mind. As the Scions promised their loyalty to the Outlander, Heskal betrayed the Scions and the Outlander to Arcann and drew him to Asylum, as his visions led him to believe it was necessary to force a confrontation. Arcann killed Heskal's followers and wounded him just before the Outlander's arrival, sparking the Battle of Asylum. During the battle, the wounded Heskal was dragged away from the battle by the Knights but his escort party was beaten by the Outlander. Heskal died soon afterwards. Personality and Traits A member of the Scions that lived in the planet Zakuul, Heskal was known to be firm believer of Fate and Destiny, believing no one could escape from it. His fanatic led him to reveal the location of the Asylum to Emperor Arcann, who decimated the Scions. Behind the Scenes Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire'' Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Scions of Zakuul Category:Zakuulans